Reborn
by Naruto 89
Summary: what happens when your suddenly reborn in the pokemon world and not even as a person.
1. reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors note: this is my first try making a SI/OC. I am a new writer, so any feedback would be appreciated.

Chapter 1: Reborn

As I opened my eyes I realized that something isn't right. When I went to sleep I was on my comfy bed with my fluffy pillow but now I wake up I feel like I am squashed inside a tube.

I start to panic thinking that I was kidnapped and left for dead somewhere where I can't escape. But as I struggle I realize that my prison is moving with me side to side.

It took a couple minutes, but I finally was making progress I was finally able to make a crack on the shell-like prison that surrounding me.

'Finally!'

But as soon as I was able to crack the shell-like prison I was suddenly blinded with this bright light. And suddenly I am free.

'argh'

I shielded my eyes from the light with my arms but as soon as I was able to see again; I realize that something was not right.

Instead of hands I have paws and my arms are covered in fur instead of skin and it's a weird color too, instead of the normal colors that you see animals have like brown or black I have light blue fur.

And instead of a human mouth I see a muzzle like you would see on a dog or wolf black as night.

But that's all I can make out so far as for some reason my eyes don't seem to be working as it normally does.

As I try to stand up with some difficulty I see that I have feet like those you see on a wolf and instead of baby blue like my hands it's the same color of my muzzle, black.

Before I could start really panicking as I don't understand what has happened to me, I hear foot steps heading in my direction. But it doesn't sound human.

I try not to make a noise and keep my head down so that maybe it would ignore me. But that doesn't seem to be the case as the footsteps seem to be coming closer and I can see its shadow as it gets closer.

As the shadow got closer I worked up all my courage and finally looked up to…


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Family

I finally looked up to see a lucario walking towards me.

A Lucario, one of my favorite pokemon of all time is just casually walking towards me it's an everyday occurrence.

Wait, does that mean that I am in the pokemon world?

"Hello young one I am your father."

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts to realize that he had reached me and is now speaking.

Well at least I can understand him rather than have to guess what he is saying with his hand gest…

WAIT, did he just say "father…?"

"Yes that's right young one, I am your father. Now why don't you come and meet the rest of your family?"

Well I might as well paly along since this seems to be my life now.

"Yes, okay." I said in a hurry, as I got up to follow him.

As we walked, I looked around to get familiar with my surroundings.

Now that I am not panicking, I can take in the world around me. I noticed that we are in a clearing that was inside a fenced area.

Which tells me, I wasn't born in the wild; so that means that I could be at a daycare or at one of the professor's labs.

If it is one of the professors' labs than I could be in any region because any trainer that the professor sponsor, when they catch a pokemon, than that pokemon would get sent to the lab of the professor that sponsored them, no matter what region the pokemon originated from.

So if I am in the anime that means that I could start in region even before sinnoh, where we first encounter a riolu.

But as we walked I saw that most of the pokemon here are from the sinnoh region, so that threw out my idea of starting earlier.

I also see people with lab coats in the background. One of them could be the professor but I can't make out who it is, they are too far off.

We came across a group of riolu and lucario that were playing together with another lucario watching them with a riolu curled up in her lap.

"Honey." Called my father to the sitting lucario, who looked up and once she spotted us her whole face lite up.

But as we got closer, I could tell that whenever she looked at me there was something else besides love there. Don't get me wrong the love is there but there was something more that looked like sadness and pain.

But before I could contemplate why that is, it vanished in a blink of an eye, and she smiled warmly at me as we approached her.

"Hello my child, I am Padma your mother." She said warmly.

"Hi" said a high pitched child's voice, when looked down I saw that the voice came from the fur ball that was curled up in her lap, who was now looking at me curiously.

"And this little fireball is your sister Mina."

"Hi what's your name? Mine is Mina. What's your favorite color? Mine is red. Are you my little brother because that would be so cool? I never had a little brother before. I was always the littlest. So does that mean that I can be in charge this time since I am not the littlest?"

"Huh!" was all I could say to the barrage of questions thrown at me.

"Now, now, Mina, leave your brother alone and give him time to catch his breath."

"Yes, mom." She mumbled red faced, before turning to me. "I am sorry."

"Oh! That reminds me, thank you Mina." Mother said. "We haven't given you a name yet."

"So what about… Luke?" Mother asked.

"Yeah, Luke, Luke…" Mina started to prance around calling my new name.


	3. My New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: My New Life

As I got used to my family a thought crossed my mind. 'what about training.'

Since I am a pokemon, can I train myself or do I have to wait until I am caught by a trainer.

Screw that I am going to get a head start, I don't need a trainer, I can learn on my own until I decide to be caught.

But first…

"Hey dad, I want to be the best pokemon in the world, could I start training now?"

I need to know when I can safely start training, since right now I am still considered an infant pokemon, and if the anime is right than infant pokemon don't start training immediately.

Since I am new to this world I am not familiar on how this works here, so I turned to the easiest option available to me, meaning my parents of this new world.

"Well son as much as I would encourage your enthusiasm to follow your ambition, I would not recommend you starting training immediately. You would not be ready to even begin light training until you are at least 2 months old."

Well that put a dampener on my plans but that gives me time to plan my training method to the "T", so that way when I start my training all the planning is out of the way, and all I would have to do is get the material to start.

…

"Luke, Luke, come play with me, please, please." Pleaded Mina.

Well if I cannot train then I can at least have some fun while I wait. I do plan to make plans but I do not want to spend the entire time stuck in my head. If this is my life now than I need to be a part of it, not just be in the background. Besides I was just born in this world, which means that I have all the time in the world to be serious about my training.

So I spent the time that I had to get to know my new family. I do not know how long I will be spending here before I become someone's Pokémon and I have to leave with them. So I try not to get too attached to my new family.

That works for the most part with my family with very big exception: Mina. She has become my favorite hands down. Mina was like a hyperactive child that follows me around like a lost puppy. I tried to keep her at arm's length like the rest of them, but she is like a fungus, over time she grows on me. She would pester you and pester you until you cannot help but love her. Even though I am the younger one, it feels like I have a little sister. She follows me everywhere wanting to do everything with me.

She also was a great help to me, teaching me about the world and my family, and answering any question I have. Like, I have found out that I am indeed in professor Rowans lab in the sinnoh region. I also found out that my parents were trainers' pokemon who decided to breed them. I am part of the second batch of litter from their breeding. But their trainers already got what they wanted so I am not forced to join one of my parents trainers like my other siblings.

I am currently the only one that currently is without a trainer, the ones before me had become part of the rest of the family by joining their parents trainer. That gave me the freedom to choose my own trainer. Well that gave me a sigh of relief. I know that most pokemon don't have a choice because their egg was found by a trainer, and they were just born so they do not care, but not me. Since this is my second life, if I am going to get a trainer than I would like to have a choice on who it is.

But until I found my trainer, it is up to me to train myself. My mother's trainer takes on the contest stage while my father's is into gyms. So they could teach something about each type of training, which would give me variety in my skills that I bring to the table.

There is also on advantage that I have that no one else has in this world and that that is that I am not from this world and I like anime; and I can think of one anime that would come to mind when I think of training,


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Preparations

The anime that I was thinking of that I thought would help me with my training was Dragonball, not Dragonballz or GT or Super. But rather I was thinking of the time before they became super powerful. When they trained under Master Roshi.

Before they were super powered, he trained them to be martial artists. They were just children and he made them contenders for winning the martial arts world tournament.

I think that the same training method would give me a good head start compared to others. Especially considering that I was reborn as a fighting type pokemon. Anyone can just train there moves repeatedly until they have mastered them, but this method would give me the speed and stamina to go with it.

So when the two months of waiting were over, I was ready to start training. I had a game plan and was eager to start. First, I needed to find a routine that would be similar to the training that I saw in Dragonball.

From what I can see, I would not be able to do that kind of training within the confines of this facility. Do not get me wrong this place has probably very good training equipment; but not the kind that I want. So, first things first, I need to leave this place and check out the city that it resides in and see if they got what I need. So, I asked my parents (it is kind of weird thinking of them as my parents.) if it is okay if I go explore outside of the lab. They agreed but only if I brought someone with me.

Well since I already have a shadow following me everywhere I go; I might as well let her walk beside me because she is probably going to follow me even if I told her that she could not come. So, it would kill two birds with one stone: my parents were satisfied, and my sister was happy to be included.

…

"So, where are we going" Mina asked excitedly.

"Well I wanted to explore the city and see if it had what I need to help me with my training." I explained.

"But, why don't you use the stuff at the lab; I mean that is what everyone is doing, even mom and dad and they are strong."

"That's just it; everyone is doing that. But I want to be better than everyone else, and that means to go the extra mile; to work harder than anyone; but also, smarter than everyone else. I want to train my way. When it comes to my kind of training it does not matter if you are with a trainer or at the lab; you could continue to do it even if the equipment is not readily available like it would be if you stayed in the lab. If I trained the way that everyone else did and then found a trainer and left with them. It would be likely that I would have to start all over again; due to not having the equipment on the road, so that meant I could not do the same training that I could if I had stayed in the lab. So, I would lose all the advantage that I would have had because I started early."

"So cool." Exclaimed Mina with stars shining in her eyes.

Jeez, I thought that it was a figure of speech they would put in the anime to show how amazed the character is, but I can see the stars. The stars actually replace her eyes. So weird.

"So, if I help you get all the stuff that you need, then can I join you when I train?" she begged.

Alright," I agreed. "you can join me and learn my training method."

So, that is how I got a training partner to help me train. We left the sanctuary of the lab and went into the city which turned out to be more of a town than a city. We took in all the sites and the sounds of it; while searched for our first destination. We saw people and pokemon roaming the streets just enjoying the weather. We saw some machoke, machamp, and hariyama working on a construction site along with some construction workers. We see some old ladies haggling at a local farmers market along with their pokemon.

We finally reached our destination, "miltanks Milk Delivery" was the name of the store. I stopped in front of it.

"Why did you stop?" Mina called back; as she was ahead of me due to me stopping so abruptly.

"We have arrived at our first stop." I said.

"Where?" She looked around in confusion. "this does not look like a place where you would find training equipment."

"Looks can be deceiving." I chuckled seeing the humor in it.

"Are you pulling my tail because that is not funny."

"Just come and see. There is a method to my madness. Just you wait and see." I said as we entered the store.

It took a while, but I finally got the owner to agree to help me out. For a couple of sand bags and a gallon of milk a piece each day, we would deliver milk to everyone in town, everyday at sunrise until further notice. It took longer than I thought due to the language barrier, but I finally got it across.

The look on Mina's face when I came out with the sand bags was hilarious. It took 10 minutes for me to stop laughing; but one look at her pout got me going again.

Once I was finished we headed home with her pestering me the whole way about the sand bags. When we got home, I figured that we could add some technique training. So, we went searching for a sturdy boulder to work on, we found one in a clearing. It was big and heavy; it was perfect.

Right now, my move set was scratch and tail whip. I do not know how I know this, but I guess it is just instinctual. I figured that if I practice my scratch on the boulder; then maybe I could upgrade it to metal claw. Since I am part steel type, I figured it would be easier for me to learn steel type moves.

And it was either this or attach a rock to my tail and continue using tail whip to upgrade it to iron tail. I did not feel like doing that yet. I will get there, but not just yet. Plus hitting boulder with my hands to strengthen it might help with my other typing which was fighting. I am going to do 100 scratches a day and each week add 20 more.

I am going to do that with every move that I learn or is trying to learn. I think that iron tail, metal claw, and dig would be a good starting point. Part of Master Roshi's training is to cultivate the land using only your hands. I figured that if I did that enough times than I should be able to use dig. If not then it might give me a good starting point, in learning to use it. So, we started on using scratch on the boulder.

Ouch. The pain. It feels like I am pulling out my nails.

Authors note: thanks for the reviews. Please send more reviews my way.


End file.
